Les anges noirs
by Almarita
Summary: Si le Choixpeau voulait mettre Harry Potter à Serpentard c'est qu'il avais de bonne raisons non?
1. Prologue

**Nom de l'histoire :** Les anges noirs

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Si le Choixpeau voumait mettre Harry Potter à Serpentard c'est qu'il avais de bonne raisons non?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tous ces personnages appartiennes J.K Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contient des scènes sexuels entre homme et des parfois violente. (sa viendra en tout cas).

**Précision : **Je n'aime pas certain noms français donc je les remplaceraient pas leurs homologues anglais je sais que certain n'aime pas « on met tout en français ou tout en anglais voyons » je sais mais c'est MA fic donc je fais se que je veux na !

Donc les maraudeurs seront Moony,Padfood,Prong,Wormtail. Jeudusort sera Riddle et Rogue sera Snape et tan pis si sa plaie pas.

**Prologue :**

Et si Harry n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétend, et si ses amis n'était pas à griffondor, et si son père n'était pas mort.

Dumbledore croie avoir le contrôle de son arme, Lord Voldemort croie pouvoir battre sa Némésis sans problème.

Ce que personne ne sait c'est que les anges noirs n'entendent pas se laisser dicter leurs vie ils sont jeunes puissants et surtout ils sont incontrôlables et ne respect qu'une loi la leurs.


	2. Anniversaire explosif

« Pensée »

-dialogue

**Fourchelang**

_Télépathie_

A la fenêtre du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon de tout juste 16 ans regardait des hiboux se diriger vers lui.

En effet, nous sommes le 31 juillet et Harry Potter, sorcier et survivant de son état, officiellement golden boy de Griffondor attendait avec impatience les lettres de ses amis pour sortir de l'ennui dans lequel il était depuis son retour de Poudlard et de la tristesse qu'il ressentait au souvenir de son parrain Sirius Black.

Le premier hibou qui entra était une boule de plumes minuscule qui semblait shootée à la caféine,

« Il semblerait que Weasel ait fait des frais » pensa le petit brun,

Dans un emballage rouge et or « Beurk », il y avait un livre intitulé 'les plus grands sorciers issus de Griffondors', et un mot de Ron :

Salut Harry,

Comment ça va mon pote ? J'espère que ton été se passe bien avec ta famille. Je sais que tu aurais voulu venir à la maison mais tu sais que Dumbledore a dit que c'était trop dangereux tu es en sécurité chez tes moldus.

Bon anniversaire et on se voit à la rentrée.

Ron

« En sécurité tu parles conard » se dit Harry en repensant au coup de ceinture de son oncle pour lui apprendre le respect et la gratitude qu'il devait avoir envers sa « famille ».

-Pourriture de Dumby un jour tu regretteras, jura-t-il.

Il ouvrit en suite le cadeau de Granger. Encore un livre, pour combattre la magie noire cette fois :

-Ils me prennent pour le sauveur ou quoi ? Ironisa-t-il, bon passons aux cadeaux utiles

Une chouette noire lui tendit alors la patte comme si cette phrase lui était destinée, il ouvrit le paquet de couleurs sombres « beaucoup plus mon style » dans lequel se trouvait une sublime dague avec un serpent gravé sur la lame et incrustée d'émeraudes.

Ce présent venait de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur et d'âme, Analyza Elisabeth Sanders Black alias Shadow la fille de son défunt parrain. Très peu de gens savait que Lyz était une Black. Après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, sa mère avait choisi de cacher le nom de son père à tout le monde même sa famille, un déshonneur pour une famille de sang-pur, les seules personnes au courant à l'époque étaient ses parents et sa marraine. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur la biographie de son amie, il lut la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée :

Indra,

Avant toutes choses joyeux anniversaire !!!

Passons aux choses sérieuses, je suis officiellement une Black, Comment me diras-tu ? Très simple me doutant que mon charmant père avait fait un testament en ta faveur et que par conséquence tout serait géré par le vieux fou pour ton bien évidemment j'ai décidé de me faire connaître après les vérifications d'usage, je suis maintenant l'héritière des Black. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rendrais ce qui te revient de droit , tu aurais vu la tête des membres de l'ordre du poulet grillé.

Bref je pense que mon cadeau te plaira et rappelle-toi que si tu ne supportes plus de jouer au gentil griffy tu sais où me trouver je serais toujours là pour toi

Shadow.

Liz et lui s'étaient rencontrés environ trois mois avant ses 11 ans.

Flash-back

C'était le début du mois d'avril et le jeune Harry était allé faire des courses pour sa tante quand une personne l'avait appelé. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et châtains et des yeux noisettes, à ses cotés se tenait une fille de son âge qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et de grands yeux violets.

-Bonjour, tu es Harry pas vrai ? Dit la jeune femme. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête,

-Moi, c'est Calipso Wilson ou Cali comme tu veux et elle, dit-elle en désignant la petit fille, c'est Analyza Sanders ou Lyz ma filleule. Je voudrais te parler un peu, tu veux bien venir prendre une glace avec nous ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez me parlez ? je vous connais pas. Demanda Harry méfiant.

-Mais moi je te connais Harry James Potter. J'étais à Poudlard avec tes parents, j'étais même une amie de ta maman. Répondis Cali.

-Poudlard ? C'est quoi ? il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom

-Bah Poudlard c'est l'école de nos parents et notre future école bien sûr. Lui répondit Liz qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

-Si tu viens avec nous je vais tout expliquer, proposa Calipso

Le jeune sorcier qui l'ignorait décida de suivre les deux femmes jusque dans un parc et, devant la première glace d'Harry, Cali lui apprit qu'il était sorcier comme ses parents et Sirius Black, elle lui raconta l'histoire de Voldemort et sa fin le 31 juillet 1981.

Avec cependant deux ou trois modifications :

-Ta maman, Elisabeth la maman de Liz et moi étions amies. Eli et moi à Serdaigle et Lily à Gryffondor. Nous avons découvert en 6ème année que ta mère avait été adoptée, son vrai nom était Lily Eltsine. Les Eltsine sont une vielle famille de sang-purs russes et Lily a fait des recherche sur eux mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de ses découvertes, je ne peux donc rien te dire de plus.

Harry assimilait lentement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais il était un garçon intelligent et il sentait que l'on ne lui avait pas tout dit, c'est pourquoi il demanda,

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

-Oui Harry tu dois savoir que Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir, ne prends rien de ce qu'il te dira comme étant vrai, je dois aussi t'avouer que certains des maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus pour être précise, étaient des mangemorts tout comme ta mère et son meilleur ami Severus Snape, et…

-Oui et ? Pressa le jeune garçon

-Et ta mère n'était pas amoureuse de James mais s'était mariée, en secret bien sûr, à un autre homme cependant je ne peux pas te dire qui, j'ai promis de garder le secret et un serment sorcier ne peut être brisé.

Bien qu'un peu frustré, le jeune garçon ne posa pas plus de questions.

Nous devons partir Harry mais avant je voudrais te donner un dernier conseil. Tu es en colère et je te comprends mais tu n'es pas assez fort pour lutter contre Dumbledore alors fais-toi discret, apprends et écoutes. Un jour, tu pourras te venger.

Alors que sa marraine s'éloignait, Liz chuchota au survivant,

-Tiens, prends ça, c'est un parchemin enchanté tout ce que tu écriras dessus apparaîtra sur le mien comme ça on pourra parler. Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de questions, Cali était une Serdaigle, elle parle par énigme. Si tu le veux bien j'aimerais que l'on devienne amis un jour comme l'étaient nos mères.

Trois mois plus tard, Hagrid frappa à sa porte et Harry joua les idiots.

Fin du flash-back

Harry sourit en repensent à ce jour où sa vie avait changé. Quelques semaines après la rentrée, Liz lui présenta Drago Malfoy le Serpentard snobinard qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express qui devint rapidement son meilleur ami.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci aussi lui avait envoyé un colis, un colis qui parlait en plus. Étrange. Le mot sur la boite disait,

Très cher survivant,

Je suis sûr que mon cadeau te plaira, il a plus de conversation que tous les Griffons réunis,

A bientôt,

Yune

**Je veux sortir pitié. Ça fait des heures que je suis enfermé là-dedans j'étouffeeeeeeeeeeee**

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir un serpent noir et bleu électrique d'une trentaine de centimètres.

**Bonjour **siffla-t-il en Fourchelang **comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Surpris, le jeune serpent releva la tête vers lui et répondit

**Je n'ai pas encore de nom maître.**

**Je ne suis pas ton maître mais plutôt ton ami. Tu t'appelleras Kaa et appelles moi Sacha d'accord ? **

**Oui Sacha **répondit le petit serpent en baillant pour autant qu'un serpent puisse le faire.

En effet, l'été après sa 2ème année le survivant avait trouvé dans le grenier une boite que sa mère lui avait laissée et qui contenait un journal intime et quelques photos ainsi qu'une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de loup aux yeux émeraudes hurlant à la lune qui ne le quittait jamais.

Dans ce journal, sa mère lui racontait toute sa vie et lui révélait l'identité de son véritable époux qui était accessoirement son vrai père ainsi que son véritable nom Alexander dont le diminutif est Sacha.

En parlant de son père, celui-ci lui avait aussi envoyé une lettre. Étrange. Plus étrange encore, il y avait un PS de l'accro au citron sur la lettre.

Potter,

Vous vous doutez j'espère que je ne vous écris pas pour le plaisir. Le directeur a décidé de m'imposer votre charmante compagnie pour le reste des vacances pour que je puisse vous entraîner.

Je viendrai vous chercher demain à 17h. Soyez prêt.

Severus Snape

PS : Harry, tu es le sauveur et je pense que tu comprends ma décision. Tu dois obéissance à ton professeur. Ne l'oublie pas, ta rébellion t'a coûté ton parrain.

Albus Dumbledore

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il était temps pour les anges noirs de montrer leurs vrais visages.

Sacha fit ses valises rapidement. Marre d'être pris pour un pantin, là il craquait. Cali lui avais dit d'apprendre, il avait appris et il allait le montrer.

Il attendit que les Dursley soient partis avant de lancer un sortilège d'explosion et d'activer son portoloin d'urgence.


	3. un plan?

Merci pour vos reviews je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez.

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (constructives) ou suggestions alors si vous avez des réclamations des idées ou autres à me soumettre n'hésitez pas.

Les premiers chapitres serons plutôt courts le temps de mettre en place l'histoire car passer de mon imagination à la réalité n'est pas facile (mon cerveau est un vrai bordel).

Pour ceux qui s'embrouillent dans les noms voici un récapitulatif :

Analiza "Liz" Sanders Black alias Shadow

Alexander "Sacha" Eltsin Snape alias Indra

Draco "Dray" Malfoy alias Yune

Les autres ça ne change pas.

Maintenant la suite.

« Pensée »

-dialogue

**Fourchelang**

_Télépathie _(si si ça peut servir)

Sacha atterrit dans un grand appartement de Londres, dans une chambre d'adolescente, qui au vu de la décoration était loin d'être un modèle. Les murs étaient d'un bleu sombre recouverts de banderoles aux couleurs de Serpentard et d'affiches représentants des anges déchus, ou différents groupes de musique aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Au dessus du lit trônait une affiche du film _Requiem for a Dream _surplombée de la devise de leur trio 'mourir plutôt que se soumettre'.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans la chambre qu'il hurla, gaiement,

-MARRE ! ILS ME PRENNENT POUR QUOI ? UN PANTIN OBEISSANT ? JE VAIS LES TUER TOUS CES CONS !!!

Une tête brune légèrement échevelée sortit de sous les couvertures dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le monstre propriétaire de cette douce voix. Quand elle reconnut le dit monstre, Liz se laissa retomber sur le lit et marmonna,

-Putain Indra, tu as vraiment besoin de hurler comme un putois dès le matin ?

Indra était le surnom de Sacha, surnom que ses amis lui avait trouvé après qu'il ait trouvé sa forme animale, un loup gris aux yeux émeraude pailleté de noirs avec un éclair sur le front. Draco était Yune, un renard argenté aux yeux d'acier et Analiza une panthère noir aux yeux violets, Shadow.

-Sachez que je ne hurle pas comme un putois jeune lady Black, j'exprime simplement mon mécontentement. Lui expliqua le jeune homme calmé par la vue de son amie.

-Pardon mais la différence est si subtile que j'ai eu du mal à la saisir, ricana son amie.

Alexander dans un sursaut de maturité lui tira dignement la langue.

-Que d'éloquence, félicita Liz avant d'ajouter, par pitié quitte ton apparence de saint Potter, elle agresse ma vue et explique moi la raison de ce si charmant réveil.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Il grandit de quelques centimètres pour atteindre un petit mètre 80. Ses cheveux se disciplinèrent et poussèrent pour atteindre le milieu de son dos, ils étaient noirs parsemés de mèches auburn. Son corps s'affina, sa peau blanchit, ses yeux gardèrent leur couleur émeraude mais des étoiles noires apparurent à l'intérieur et à la base de son cou un ange aux ailes noir comme la nuit, le même que celui qui se trouvait dans le cou de chacun des membres du trio. À la place de l'ancien rachitique se tenait un jeune androgyne d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Satisfaite ? La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire moqueur. Bref j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition après avoir reçu une lettre de Snape et Dumby, tiens lis ça.

Il tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçu à sa sœur de cœur et attendit le verdict qui ne se fit pas attendre, la Serpentarde se mit à rire.

- Il pense pouvoir te dresser comme un chien, il te confond avec mon père, rit-elle, alors ils ont enfin réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds. Pitié donne moi mon cadeau de Noël en avance et dis-moi qu'Alexander Eltsine va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, et que Potty va aux oubliettes.

- Je pense que pour toi, je peux en effort, répondit il avec un sourire narquois, va t'habiller pendant que je préviens Dray, il est temps d'utiliser nos cerveaux de génies pour organiser notre prise de pouvoir, dit il avec une modestie digne des Malfoy. Avant de quitter la pièce il demanda, Ta marraine n'est pas là ?

-Non, répondit la jeune fille en se dirigeant ver la salle de bain, elle est en voyage jusqu'au 20 août.

Sacha hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon pour joindre l'ange manquant.

Au même moment, dans le bureau du vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur fulminait. L'héritage des Black lui était passé sous le nez à cause d'une petite bâtarde. En plus, les Sanders, les grands parents maternelles de la jeune fille, souhaitaient rester neutres quoiqu'avec quand même quelques inclinaisons vers les idées de Riddle. Et même si par miracle, il arrivait à les rallier à lui cela ne lui servirait à rien. La jeune Black vivait avec sa marraine et limitait les contacts familiaux au strict minimum, il était à deux doigts de s'arracher la barbe.

C'est à ce moment qu'une alarme se déclencha indiquant qu'il y avait un problème à Privet Drive.

Sans perdre de temps, il se précipita vers la cheminée pour appeler le maître des potions

-Severus, venez vite il y a un problème chez Potter !

-Vous êtes sûr Albus ? Peut-être que le foutu gamin a déclenché les alarmes lui-même.

-Snape faites ce que je vous dis à la fin !

Arrivés aux grilles, ils transplanèrent dans la demeure du survivant pour y trouver une bâtisse éventrée où quelques flammes brûlaient encore.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL C'EST PASSÉ ? hurla le vieux fou, puis il se retourna ver l'autre homme une lueur de rage dans les yeux, Snape si Voldemort est responsable de ça et que vous ne m'en avez pas informé, vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le regretter, promit-il.

Mais Snape ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait la maison fixement. Son maître ne l'avait pas averti d'une attaque. Pour tout dire, le seigneur des ténèbres se fichait de Potter depuis l'affaire du Ministère, il était rentré au manoir de Serpentard dans une colère noire en marmonnant à propos de manipulateur, de mensonges et de prophétie avant de hurler qu'il fallait oublier Potter. À ni rien comprendre selon Snape.

Il se concentra quand même sur le directeur avant de prendre un Avada bien placé, surtout qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Monsieur je vous jure que je ne savais rien. De plus ma fidélité vous est acquise, jura l'espion tout en bénissant ses boucliers d'occlumens, si je puis permettre je crois que l'on a utilisé un portoloin ici il y peu.

Dumby lança rapidement un sortilège de détection suivi d'un sort de traçage.

-En effet, répondit-il un peu calmé, mais impossible de connaître la destination, il a été brouillé.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Albus prit une décision,

-Severus, vas auprès de Voldemort et essayes de savoir s'il a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, moi je vais au ministère étouffer l'affaire.

L'espion arriva dans la salle du trône où se trouvaient déjà Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange et d'autres membres du cercle des favoris. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Tom et attendit qu'il lui donne la parole.

-Severus, quelle surprise. Le vieux fou t'a laissé sortir ?

-Oui mon seigneur, nous nous sommes rendus tous les deux là où habite Potter aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune trace du survivant, il y a eu une explosion et j'ai trouvé des traces de portoloin. Potter a disparu et Dumbledore pense que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Severus avait débité son discours d'une seule traite en espérant ne pas trop contrarier son maître.

Voldemort semblait pensif. Possédant un plus de neurones qu'un veracrasse, contrairement à Dumbledore, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un rapport entre l'apparition de la jeune Analysa Black et la disparition du survivant.

-Bien, commença-t-il après un temps de réflexion, Dis au vieux fou que je n'ai rien voulu te dire mais que tu me soupçonnes. Lucius, prépare un plan pour faire une incursion discrète au ministère d'ici une semaine, au département des mystères.

Lucius s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte quand il fut interrompu.

-Et Lucius, je veux voir ton fils avant son départ pour Poudlard et toi Narcissa essaye de prendre contact avec Analysa Black pour savoir où elle se place dans cette guerre. Après tout elle est la fille de ton défunt cousin, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour elle, ironisa-t-il.

- Laissez-moi seul, ajouta-t-il pour ses autres Mangemorts présents. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Tous quittèrent la salle laissant le Lord seul.

À Londres, Draco, qui était arrivé depuis quelques temps, ricanait avec Sacha de la bêtise du camp dit lumineux pendant que Liz sortait de la salle de bain. Elle secoua la tête devant leurs idioties,

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous prendre pour des hyènes, on pourrait peut-être commencer non ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Liz, je suis content de te revoir également, répondit Draco en roulant des yeux devant l'air faussement réprobateur de son amie.

-Ne commencez pas vous deux. Alexander préférait couper cours avant que ces deux-là ne se lance dans une énième dispute stérile.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon où le blond se vautra avec une attitude non malfoyène sur un fauteuil tandis que la jeune femme s'installait dans les bras de son frère qui était assis dans un canapé. Draco ouvrit les hostilités,

- Dis-moi Snape, est-ce-que le temps que tu as passé chez les Rouges-et-or t'as cramé le peu des neurones que tu possédais ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Snape. Ce malade de l'autorité n'est rien pour moi, le brun mentait, il aurait voulu avoir un parent. Mais ses amis ne firent pas de commentaires. Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'une ébauche de plan serait bienvenue avant de te tirer en faisant tout sauter ?

-Dray n'a pas tort pour une fois, signala la jeune fille, il va nous falloir un plan en béton pour te faire entrer à Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons du vieux fou. Heureusement que les goblins connaissent ta seconde identité au moins l'argent n'est pas un problème. Pour les papiers de ta scolarité et de ta vie avant cette année, je peux m'arranger avec un contact de Cali mais je ne sais pas si Dumby se laissera prendre.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison, il n'y a qu'à voir nos différents profs de DCFM, le directeur a un flair infaillible, ironisa Sacha.

-Un point pour toi, concéda Malfoy, mais nous avons un autre problème, Voldy lui n'est pas sénile, et quand il se met à réfléchir ça peu faire mal.

-Et depuis quand les anges noirs se laissent impressionner par quelqu'un. Personne ne peut nous atteindre quand on est ensemble, pas même le grand méchant Dark Lord, se moqua la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le deux garçons comprirent et sourirent légèrement. Analyza n'avait pas tout à fait tort les tatouages des anges n'étaient pas seulement une marque de reconnaissance ils étaient le résultat d'un rituel à base de magie du sang qui leur permettait de se comprendre d'un regard et même d'utiliser la télépathie en se concentrant. En cas de danger, ils pouvaient aussi puiser dans les réserves magiques des autre et plus étonnant ils avaient pour Draco et Liz hérité de la capacité de parler Fourchelang, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

-De plus, rajouta-t-elle, nous avons plus urgent. Il te faut une nouvelle garde-robe Sacha. Tu manques de style avec tes vieilles fringues.

Draco souriait largement à cette remarque tandis qu'Alex poussait un gémissement de désespoir. Avec ses deux maniaques du shopping, il n'en sortirait pas vivant.


	4. Dernier détails et entrevues

« Pensée »

-dialogue

**Fou****r****chelang**

_Télépathie _

Derniers détails et entrevues

Une fois rentrés de la journée shopping, « torture » pensait Sacha qui s'était affalé, toute grâce et dignité oubliées, sur un fauteuil et avec à ses pieds assez de vêtements pour tenir 10 ans sans faire les boutiques de nouveau, les trois jeunes remarquèrent un hibou à l'air hautain sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-C'est le hibou de ma mère, s'étonna Draco, qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas Dray, je ne lis pas à travers les enveloppes, dit sarcastiquement Liz.

Laissant le jeune noble bouder de façon non aristocratique, elle lut la lettre de Lady Malfoy,

-Elle veut me voir demain à 14h, pour parler de la noble et ancienne famille des Black et m'assurer de son soutien, elle me prend pour une Poufsouffle ? Je ne suis pas si naïve.

Alexander ricana à ce commentaire, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune fille.

-Oh, ne ris pas toi car tu vas envoyer une jolie lettre à notre vénéré directeur pour lui demander un entretien pour demain. J'aurais tes papiers d'ici là, ordonna-t-elle.

Sacha haussa un sourcil nouvellement pourvu d'un piercing avant de lui faire part d'un léger oubli de leurs parts,

-On a un problème. Je ne parle pas russe, français, anglais, espagnol et un peu d'italien grâce à vous deux mais pas un mot de russe.

Ce fut le blond qui répondit,

-On avait un problème. En rentrant chez moi, je t'enverrais un livre avec un sort permettant d'apprendre une langue en quelque heures. Ce n'est pas très légal mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on s'en souciait pas vrai ?

Les trois firent un grand sourire à cette remarque. Non, ils ne s'en souciaient absolument pas.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, ils eurent tous les trois un entretien dont ils auraient préféré se passer, Liz la première.

Elle était vêtue pour l'occasion d'un bustier de dentelle noir et violet, d'un pantalon de soie noir légèrement moulant et d'escarpins noirs à talons, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir, le tout faisant ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Son visage fin encadré par ses longs cheveux bouclés ne laissait voir qu'une assurance maitrisée.

_**POV Liz**_

Voyage d'orient, elle me donne rendez-vous dans un salon de thé. Salazar aidez moi, j'entends les garçons ricaner d'ici, surtout Dray, foutus Malfoy !!!

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lady Malfoy.

-Elle est dans un salon privé. Je vous guide.

Voila la mère de Draco. C'est une belle femme c'est vrai, dans le genre bloc de glace.

-Laissez nous, dit-elle à la serveuse, Analiza, mon enfant, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin.

Joie non partagée, j'avais mieux à faire de ma journée, et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'enfant.

-Lady Malfoy c'est un honneur. Oui c'est mieux comme réponse.

- Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous pris. Après tout, nous sommes en famille. Mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Bon, on ne va pas y passé des heures. J'ai du sang de Griffondor dans les veines, pas que j'en sois fière mais il faut bien que ça serve des fois.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais puis-je savoir exactement pourquoi vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, Narcissa ?

-Directe? Bien, je voulais tout d'abord vous voir pour savoir si vous étiez digne de porter le nom que vous revendiquez, et aussi pour voir par moi-même quel genre de personne vous étiez.

Que je revendique, c'est vite dit. C'était ça ou laisser le vieux fou mettre la main sur mon héritage, tu parles d'un choix.

-Et pour l'instant, je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise.

Une épouse Malfoy, née Black, comme interlocutrice, ça risque d'être long et difficile. Un défi à relever et ce sans la moindre trace de café, je peux le faire.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, mais, désolé si j'insiste, je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis une Serpentarde. Je côtoie votre fils depuis maintenant 5 ans, et, passez moi l'expression, j'ai moi aussi été entrainée à tourner autour du pot pour prendre l'ascendant lors d'une conversation. Mais aujourd'hui mon emploi du temps est chargé et notre entrevue, qui est certes charmante, n'y était pas initialement, alors si vous pouviez en venir au fait je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Ma tirade à l'air de l'amuser. Zen, Dray tient à sa maman, on ne l'abime pas, respire.

-Pour quelqu'un qui affirme être à Serpentard, vous ne semblez pas en avoir la patience.

-J'use simplement des vertus de Salazar Serpentard, avec intelligence et parcimonie. Or nous savons toutes deux que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour la qualité du thé ou le plaisir de ma conversation. Si vous demandiez ce que vous voulez savoir, nous gagnerions un temps précieux. Si vous pensez que je risque de répéter certaines informations alors cessons là cette discussion qui ne mène à rien.

Joli regard noir mais j'en connais qui font beaucoup mieux. Tu devrais demander des cours à Snape.

-Bien, puisque vous le souhaitez. J'aurais aimez savoir ce que vous pensez de cette guerre et de la politique actuelle.

-Je m'en moque.

Ma réponse à l'air de la surprendre. Précise avant qu'elle ne te fasse un malaise,

-Ne prenez pas cet air choqué et laissez-moi vous expliquer.

-Allez-y, comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, je suis là pour ça.

-Merci. Si je me fous de cette guerre ce n'est pas par stupidité ou par désintérêt de la politique et du monde. Je pense que vous le savez, j'ai été élevée par Calipso Wilson, que vous avez dû croiser à Poudlard, et elle m'a inculqué certains principes dont l'indépendance d'_autrui?_, principes que j'applique. De plus je ne suis pas de ces filles que l'on qualifie de dociles, ou de ravissantes idiotes. Je sais ce que je vaux. Je suis relativement puissante, intelligente, une vraie Serpentarde et je ne me voile pas la face, mon physique joue pour moi,

J'ai les chevilles qui enflent là.

-Tout ça pour dire que je suis tout à fait consciente de mes atouts comme de mes faiblesses, et peut-être allez vous pensez que j'ai la tête enflée, mais cette conscience de mes forces fait que je ne m'agenouillerais jamais devant qui que se soit. Si je me fous de cette guerre Madame Malfoy, c'est avant tout parce que quelque soit le vainqueur je ne le reconnaitrais pas comme supérieur à moi, jamais. Mais je peux quand même vous dire que j'ai une faiblesse pour Lord Voldemort. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée et passez mes amitiés à votre maitre.

_**Fin de POV**_

Analiza quitta la pièce en laissant derrière elle une Narcissa Malfoy légèrement… sur le cul.

Alexander était angoissé en arrivant à Poudlard, pas qu'il redoute le directeur, non il avait simplement peur de perdre le contrôle et de faire un carnage surtout si son bien aimé professeur de potion qui était accessoirement son père était dans les parages.

_**POV Sacha**_

Zen attitude tout va bien se passer, tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme par l'enfer, prouves le !!!

Tiens c'est McGo qui m'accueille, Albus est trop vieux pour bouger ?

-Monsieur Eltsin, bienvenue à Poudlard je suis le professeur McGonagall et je vais vous conduire chez le directeur.

-Enchanté professeur.

Foutu sort. Merci Dray maintenant j'ai un accent russe pfff.

-Vous y êtes, le mot de passe est cookies.

Cookies ???? Il ne s'arrange pas l'accro au citron.

-Ah voici le jeune Alexander Eltsin. Entrez mon garçon, asseyez vous. Bien vous souhaitez effectuer la fin de votre scolarité dans mon école, pour quelles raisons?

Par ce que c'est là que je l'ai débuté crétin ? Bon c'est parti, on sort les violons.

-Et bien, c'est assez gênant professeur. Mais voyez vous j'ai été élevé par ma mère qui est récemment décédée, et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je sais juste qu'il était anglais. Je suis donc venue faire des recherches en Angleterre et comme je n'ai rien trouvé, je souhaite finir ma scolarité ici afin de peut-être trouvé quelque chose ou au moins me rapprocher de lui par un parcours commun.

C'est ça oui, il ne manquerait plus que je devienne un Mangemort frustré qui n'avait pas assez confiance en ma mère pour tenter de la sauver de Voldichou.

-Ohh je suis désolé pour vous jeune homme et je comprends votre démarche mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une guerre fait rage dans notre beau pays. Il n'est pas très prudent de s'y installer pour le moment.

-Oui je sais monsieur le directeur et je souhaite pouvoir apporter ma contribution dans cette guerre.

Et voilà le travail, tu entends argent pas contribution n'est ce pas vieux fou ? Mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit de quel côté se place ma loyauté. Bon c'est vrai, je ne suis pour aucun camp seulement le mien mais bon on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi jeune homme. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, je vous attends donc le 1er septembre pour la rentrée.

-Bonne journée professeur.

Fini enfin

_**Fin de POV**_

En sortant du bureau directorial, Sacha aperçut le professeur Snape sortir des flammes. Il se hâta de quitter les lieux tandis qu'une vague de rage et de tristesse le traversait, tristesse qu'il refoula bien vite. Les regrets n'étaient d'aucune utilité dans sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco souriait intérieurement, un Malfoy ne sourit pas, en pensant aux rendez-vous certainement désagréables de ses deux amis. Lui était tranquille, enfin en théorie.

-Fils sui moi il faut que l'on parle.

_**POV Draco**_

Oh oh! Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir, je sens que ça a un rapport avec le Lord. Merlin, par pitié épargnez moi cette discussion, je promets que plus jamais je ne me moquerait de quelqu'un. Bon à part le castor et la belette mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des être humains.

Son père coupa ses prières rapidement

-Draco, le maitre a demandé à te voir personnellement. C'est un honneur pour quelqu'un de ton âge de se voir accorder une entrevue avec le Lord, tu en as conscience.

Hé merde !!! Je peux passer mon tour ??? Non bon tant pis.

-J'en suis conscient père mais…

Je ne veux pas devenir un esclave, j'ai fais le serment de ne jamais reconnaitre quelqu'un comme mon maitre, qu'est ce que je peux dire ??

-Mais ??? Mais quoi ? Draco, parle bon sang.

-Mais jamais je ne me ferais tatouer un truc aussi laid sur le bras merci bien.

Oups j'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire moi. Il n'a pas l'air content.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter Draco ?

-Cette conversation est-elle nécessaire père ? Si Voldemort souhaite me voir soit j'irais, mais ne me demandez pas de me réjouir.

-Je te préviens Draco, si jamais tu me fais l'affront de renier le maitre tu auras l'occasion de découvrir les cachots du manoir que tu voulais tant explorer quand tu étais enfant.

Et c'est censé me faire peur. Si tu savais dans quel genre d'endroits Liz et Sacha m'ont trainé, tu trouverais autre chose comme menace.

-J'ai compris père, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir Blaise.

Finalement j'aurais moi aussi un compte rendu de ma journée à faire.

_**Fin de POV**_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les trois anges se retrouvèrent chez Liz pour discuter de leur journée

-On a un problème, attaqua Draco.

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris, il ne devait pas passer la journée à ne rien faire lui ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sacha

-Voldi veut me voir.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Baratine le. Ta mère voulait savoir de quel coté j'étais, dis à Tom que tu penses pouvoir me rallier à ses côtés mais que pour pouvoir le faire tu ne dois pas encore porter sa marque. Sinon tu active ton portoloin et tu te tires, affirma Liz.

-Tu as toujours des solutions radicales Liz, sourit le brun, bon vu que le problème de Dray est réglé et que tu ne sembles pas en avoir si on sortait. On pourrait aller chez Gabriel, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas honoré de notre présence,

Liz et Dray rirent à cette remarque, la modestie n'étouffait pas Sacha. Ils acquiescèrent néanmoins, une sortie leur ferait du bien à tous.


	5. Chacun ses loisirs

« Pensée »

-dialogue

**Fouchelang**

_Télépathie _

Chapitre 4 : Chacun ses loisirs

Les trois jeunes sorciers se tenaient devant l'entrée d'un club à l'allure miteux, l'enseigne représentait une pleine lune cachée par un léger brouillard.

La lune bleue n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour les sorties en famille mais c'était l'idéal pour beaucoup de jeunes sombres ou un peu paumés, comme nos Serpentards.

Gabriel le propriétaire était un jeune sang-mêlé issu d'un sang-pur et d'une moldue, il avait donc une double culture qui se ressentait dans son club avec un mélange de musique sorcière et moldue, d'alcools et drogues de toutes sortes, le tout dans une ambiance sombre et enfumée qui n'en restait pas moins accueillante pour ceux qui étaient des habitués.

Gaby avait rencontré les trois jeunes l'été suivant leur troisième année, ils étaient en pleine crise de rébellion contre tout et n'importe quoi et il s'était un peu reconnu dans ces trois jeunes pour lesquels il était devenu une sorte de grand frère. Depuis ils avaient gardé le contact par lettre ou en envahissant son bar quand ils le pouvaient, ces trois là étaient pire qu'une tornade mais il ne les échangerait pas pour tout l'or du monde, ils étaient une bouffée d'air frais dans les ténèbres.

A peine entrés, ils furent dans l'ambiance, la musique était assourdissante, du Marylin Manson, la fumée de cigarette formait un léger brouillard dans l'air.

Ils se dirigèrent ver le bar pour saluer le propriétaire des lieux ;

-Gaby !!!! hurlèrent-ils pour se faire entendre

Gabriel se retourna pour voir les trois terreurs se précipiter ver lui,

-Salut les jeunes, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? A par la joie que vous éprouvez à faire fuir mes clients et à mettre mon club sans dessus dessous bien évidement !!!

Les trois adolescents prirent un air faussement offusqué un peu gâché par leurs sourires en coin.

-Nous ??? Voyons Gabriel tu nous connais ! s'exclama Lyz

Les garçons à ses cotés hochaient vivement la tête pour approuver ses propos

Le dit Gabriel soupira, il ne pouvait pas gagner contre eux, en même temps qui songerait à lutter contre un fléau pire que les 7 plaies d'Égypte réunies ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à ça, répondit il, je vous sers quelque chose la maison offre la première tournée ?

-Inciter de jeunes gents vertueux à boire, tsss vraiment tu me déçois Gaby plaisanta Sacha,

-Le jour ou vous serez vertueux les veracrasses auront des dents Sacha, je vous connais.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des politesses on pourra peut-être commander ?

Liz du se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, les Malfoy n'étaient pas patients toute une éducation, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade Dray jouait les petits cons prétentieux et Sacha jouait le dur qui n'avait besoin de personne. Elle jouait elle-même un rôle, elle était moins froide et moins garce que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer mais ils avaient tous les trois ces masques depuis leur plus jeune âge et c'était dur pour eux de les abandonner quand ils n'étaient pas entre eux.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy la politesse tu connais ? Passons, pour moi ce sera une vodka orange, pour Liz un mojito et pour le malpoli de service un whisky pur feu, pas qu'il le mérite mais bon ça le calmera, un Malfoy ne tire pas la langue en public Dakichou, finit Sacha avec en grand sourire moqueur pour son ami.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?, marmonna Gaby,

Un retentissant « tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » des trois jeunes lui répondit, oui il les adorait vraiment… de loin.

Pendant que les trois jeunes profitaient de leur soirée,

« -Non Dray, chanter n'est _pas _une bonne idée avec le taux d'alcool que tu as dans le sang et ta voie de crécerelle surtout.

-Lyz c'est un vampire que tu drague là un vampire _gay_ en plus. Je sais que tu es en manque mais là c'est pitoyable.

-Oui tu es bien foutu Sacha mais faire un strip-tease _intégral_ au milieu de mon bar pour le prouver n'est pas l'idée du siècle avec ton physique tu va te faire sauter dessus, ou sauter tout cours, oui merci Lyz pour cette remarque »

Et pendant que le pauvre Gabriel tentait, vainement, de les calmer, certains de leurs parents appréhendaient leur entrevue avec leur maitre.

* * *

-Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, déjà de retour j'espère pour vous que vos nouvelles sont bonnes.

Les trois Mangemorts déglutirent en cœur, non les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne foutus gosses pourquoi les hommes faisaient-ils des enfants ?

-Qui veut commencer ? demanda le Lord alors que les deux hommes poussaient Narcissa en avant en murmurant –les dames d'abord- saletés de Serpentards, tous aussi lâches les uns que les autres.

-Maitre, j'ai rencontré la jeune Black commença Narcissa en s'inclinant, elle a laissé entendre qu'elle préférait vos idées à celles de Dumbledore.

-Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout Cissa. Ne mens pas Voldemort sais toujours quand on lui ment. Parle, qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

Narcissa soupira, comment dire à son maitre que la jeune arrogante s'estimait supérieur a lui et refusait de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit ? Cette jeune fille avait vraiment le caractère des Black poussé à l'excès.

-Bien maitre elle a dit « Quelque soit le vainqueur je ne le reconnaitrais pas comme supérieur à moi, jamais, mais je peux quand même vous dire que j'ai une faiblesse pour Lord Voldemort. ». Oh elle vous transmet ses amitiés aussi.

Lucius était soufflé par cette tirade, cette petite avait du cran.

Severus n'était pas surpris, il connaissait un peu la jeune fille puisqu'elle était de sa maison et même si elle était discrète, il avait senti ce caractère rebelle et cette assurance qui émanait de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'exprimait librement, une vraie Serpentarde il n'y avait aucun doute il espérait seulement que le Lord ne pulvérise pas l'une de ses meilleures élèves pour venger l'affront qui lui avait été fait.

Voldemort lui était étonné. Il s'était attendu à certaine réticence venant de la jeune fille, après tout elle avait été élevée par Calipso Wilson, une tueuse à gages qui avait tenu à rester neutre et elle ne prenait pas souvent part aux conflits entre lui et le vieux fou. Elle ne se montrait que lorsque le prix lui convenait c'est-à-dire rarement, mais là Analysa Black se foutait ouvertement de lui devant une de ses Mangemorte en plus, elle était soit courageuse soit totalement inconsciente.

-Est-elle puissante ? Pense-tu qu'elle pourrait m'être utile ? interrogea le Lord

-Elle est très puissante, plus que ce qu'elle montre en tout cas. Elle pourrait être une alliée de poids, mais si je puis me permettre maitre je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de la rallier à vous, elle a l'air de tenir farouchement a son indépendance.

-Je ne plie pas devant une gamine, si je décide qu'elle doit rejoindre mes rangs, elle le fera, trancha le Lord, Lucius quelles nouvelles de ton fils ?

La mort dans l'âme Lucius avança vers son maitre,

-Il a déclaré être prêt à vous rencontrer si c'était ce que vous vouliez mais il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui demander de s'en réjouir.

Le Lord était abasourdi, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient-ils tous aussi irrespectueux ?

-Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il, tu crois que ton fils pourrait se détourner de moi ?

-Non bien sur que non maitre, je pense juste qu'il ne réalise pas tout à fait l'honneur que vous lui faîtes. C'est un adolescent, il n'a pas encore tout a fait acquis le sens des réalités mais je veillerais à les lui inculquer avant votre rencontre, déclara humblement Lord Malfoy en maudissant intérieurement son héritier.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi Lucius, étant son père, il est normal que tu sois puni si ton fils ne souhaite pas me servir c'est toi qui l'a élevé après tout.

Le Lord se détourna des deux Malfoy pour s'adresser à son espion favori,

-Quelles nouvelles as-tu pour moi Severus ?

-J'ai rapporté à Dumbledore notre dernier entretien, il m'a cru sans difficulté et il croit toujours à ma loyauté. Il m'a aussi informé qu'un nouvel élève entrerait a Poudlard directement en 6ème année, il s'appelle Alexander Eltsine.

-Que t'a-t-il dit sur ce garçon ?

-Rien d'intéressant, il est venu après la mort de sa mère pour voir s'il avait de la famille ici. Dumbledore le voit comme un soutien financier, je pourrais vous en dire plus après la rentrée.

-Tu garderas un œil sur lui Severus. Les Eltsine sont une famille ancienne et puissante, si à travers lui on peut attirer la famille ce serait une force non négligeable qui se rallierait à nous, conclu Riddle.

Snape acquiesça, lui aussi était intrigué par le jeune russe, il lui semblait comme familier.

-J'ai une mission à te confier Severus, je souhaite que tu mettes à profit ton temps libre pendant le reste des vacances pour faire des recherches avec moi afin de trouver un moyen de retrouver un corps digne de ce nom. Tu viendras t'installer ici dès demain, tu trouveras bien une excuse pour le vieux fou, puis se tournant ver le blond, et toi Lucius dis à ton fils que je veux le voir demain à 14h. Je viendrais au manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Après une nuit plus ou moins longue, chacun se leva de plus ou moins bonne humeur pour affronter la journée à venir.

« Putain de mal de crâne, combien de verres j'ai avalé hier ? Bah quand on aime, on ne compte pas comme on dit.

Une seule solution café !!!!

Qu'est ce que Dray fiche sur le canapé ? » Pensa Liz en se levant, difficilement.

-Draco, debout tu t'es endormi, il faut que tu te lèves Dray.

Un grognement bizarre lui répondit, elle insista secouant la version moderne, et sérieusement imbibée d'alcool, de la belle au bois dormant installée sur son canapé.

-QUOI ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir merde, est-ce que je viens te secouer comme un prunier de bon matin moi ?

-Je tiens juste à signaler à sa glorieuse majesté que « de bon matin » n'est pas l'expression qui convient vu qu'il est midi passé, et je tiens à ajouter Sir que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, vous êtes actuellement affalé comme le dernier des poivrots dans mon salon. Tes parents ne vont pas apprécier Draco, répliqua la jeune noble sérieusement agacée par la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

Le jeune Malfoy étouffa un juron avant de se précipiter dans la cheminée en beuglant un dernier « à plus ».

* * *

Il arriva en s'écrasant dignement dans l'entrée de la demeure de ses ancêtres, où il fut accueilli par son père qui avait un regard encore plus froid que celui qu'il arborait en présence des Weasley.

-Bonjour Draco, pourrais-je savoir où tu étais cette nuit ?

-Père, salua Draco, j'ai rendu visite à des amis de Serpentard. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et je me suis endormi chez l'un d'eux. Je suis désolé père je suis inexcusable.

-Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Monte te préparer fils, le Lord viens te rencontrer à 14h ici-même.

Le jeune Serpentard encaissa la nouvelle sans rien monter de son trouble et il salua une dernière fois son père avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le Lord ici pour lui, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça ? Sous la douche il se répéta en boucle la devise des anges « mourir plutôt que se soumettre », tout en pensent à ses amis il était conscient que des trois il était celui qui avait eu la vie la plus facile, il avait ses deux parents auprès de lui, il se savait aimé et il n'avait jamais eu de choix ou de sacrifices à faire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Sa décision était prise, il ne laisserait pas tomber Liz et Sacha tant pis s'il devait tourner le dos à sa famille et aux traditions.

Il souffla un grand coup tout en levant ses boucliers d'occlumens, moins puissant que ceux de son parrain mais ils feraient l'affaire, puis il fit son entrée dans le salon où l'attendait Voldemort.

Face de serpent était assis sur un majestueux fauteuil de style victorien, Draco s'inclina légèrement, il n'était pas un Mangemort, il n'avait pas à lui baiser les pieds que diable.

-Seigneur vous avez demandé à me voir ?

-En effet jeune Malfoy, en effet, comme tu le sais ton père est un de mes favoris, tu es normalement appelé à suivre ses pas, ne crois-tu pas ?

-Comme dans toutes les grandes familles de sorciers qui se respectent le fils se doit de suivre les traces du père quand le chemin que celui-ci a emprunté est juste mon seigneur.

« Tu n'es pas le seul Serpentard dans la pièce Riddle, il va falloir composer avec, je ne suis certes pas son hériter mais je suis le prince actuel de sa maison » pensa Dray tout en souriant intérieurement à sa tirade, tandis que le Lord lui fronçait légèrement les sourcils à cette tirade.

-Ton père m'a informé que tu avais émis certaines réticences à l'idée de me rencontrer, aurais-tu un penchant pour le vieux fou ?

Draco grimaça franchement à cette question, non seulement l'idée le révulsait mais les choix sous-entendus par cette question l'agaçait, la vie se résumait elle à choisir entre Voldemort et Dumbledore ?

-Non Dumbledore et ses idées ne m'ont jamais attiré. Mes réticences viennent du fait que je ne crois pas que retourner à Poudlard en portant votre marque soit une bonne idée. Dumbledore me surveille déjà en raison de mon nom, ajouter la marque à cet état de fait me vaudrait un aller simple pour Azkaban, de plus je dois vous avouez quelque chose…

Draco hésita comment formuler sa pensée sans trop impliquer Liz et leur relation. Le Lord lui s'impatientait, que voulait donc ce gamin, si le jeune Malfoy n'était pas aussi puissant et intelligent, il lui aurait imposé la marque et il serait déjà sous doloris pour oser émettre l'idée de refuser.

-Hé bien parle Draco, jusqu'ici tes idées ne sont pas totalement stupides fais en sorte que ça continue.

« Tu parles d'encouragement toi, enfin il vaut mieux que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas prendre un doloris dans les dents »

-Je suis proche d'Analyza Black depuis la première année, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez à elle, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle rejoigne notre camp mais votre marque des ténèbres me ferait perdre en crédibilité vis-à-vis d'elle après tout on ne choisit pas de la porter si l'on n'approuve pas vos idées.

-Tes argument sont pertinents jeune Malfoy, cependant sache que tu n'auras pas le loisir de refuser éternellement, si à Noël tu n'as pas convaincu la jeune Black de rejoindre notre cause je considérerais que tu as échoué et tu seras puni en conséquences sinon si tu réussis tu seras récompensé, dans les deux cas tu porteras ma marque pour la nouvelle année.

-Bien Milord, je ferais mon devoir.

Draco quitta le salon en laissant un Voldemort pensif derrière lui.

_**POV Tom**_

Ce gamin n'a pas été franc avec moi, mais j'avais raison il ferait un allié de choix il a agit en véritable Serpentard tout au long de notre entretien, il va falloir le surveiller quand même, il n'a pas désapprouvé mes idées mais il ne les a pas citées comme siennes et cette manie de dire toujours votre marque, il cache quelque chose comme il a caché sa relation avec Black.

_**Fin POV**_

Voldemort repartit vers son manoir pour travailler avec son maitre des potions tandis que Draco se dirigeait ver le bureau de son père pour un sermon, bien mérité du point du vue de l'adulte, tout en pensant à ce que lui et les deux autres membres du trio pourraient faire pendant le reste de leur vacances.

* * *

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a publier se chapitre, je vais reprendre un rythme plus rapide un chapitre par semaine environs.

Merci pour vos review et merci à Lostrariel d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.


	6. Fin de vacances et Chemin de Traverse

Merci à tout ceux qui on laissé une review, et merci pour vos encouragement.

j'espère que la suite vous plairas.

désolé d'avoir été longue a poster ce chapitre et désolé par avance pour le temps que je mettrais à poster le prochain chapitre je tarderais surement un peu, mais c'est les vacances donc j'en profite je suis sur que vous me comprenez.

maintenant la suite

* * *

Fin de vacances et Chemin de Traverse.

Sacha était chez Liz depuis près de trois semaines maintenant et avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Il s'était entraîné physiquement et avait pu pratiquer la magie car le sort de traçage du ministère ne fonctionnait pas dans les maisons sorcières surtout celle de Calipso Wilson qui avait lancé de multiples sorts de protection pour être sûre d'avoir la paix.

Et surtout il avait pu sortir comme bon lui semblait et vivre comme un adolescent normal sans avoir tout l'ordre derrière lui et sans être dévisagé partout où il allait.

Liz et lui étaient actuellement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avachis sur le canapé du salon devant la télé où passait des dessins animés, aucun des deux jeunes n'avaient l'air réveillé. C'est dans cette position que les trouva la marraine de Liz, Calipso soupira « de vrais gamins, irrécupérables » pensa-t-elle, un sourire légèrement sadique fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-DEBOUT LES JEUNES, hurla-t-elle

Les deux amis sursautèrent violemment avant de se retourner pour voir Calipso arborer un grand sourire satisfait,

-Puis-je espérer une explication pour la présence d'Alexander ici et la rumeur de la disparition du survivant qui circule dans certains cercles du monde magique ?

-Marraine, comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Pas trop fatiguée ?, s'exclama Analyza pendant que Sacha se contentait d'incliner la tête pour saluer l'adulte.

-Ne tente pas de noyer le poisson très chère filleule je veux savoir quel plan tordu, que vous jugez sûrement génialissime, a traversé vos esprits et sans doute celui du jeune Draco.

Liz soupira en marmonnant que le plan était génialissime et que les adultes bourrés de préjugés ne savaient pas reconnaitre le génie.

-C'est ta vie c'est toi qui raconte, déclara elle en se tournant vers son ami,

Celui-ci se plia bien gentiment à la demande de son amie et raconta comment il en était arrivé là.

-Tu as fais exploser la maison de Dursley alors que tu étais à l'intérieur et tu as réveillé Liz en hurlant à même pas 9h du matin. Tu avais envie de mourir ce jour-là, rigola Cali « ces gosses sont définitivement cinglés » songea-t-elle

-Cali, commença Liz hésitante, on n'a quand même un ou deux problèmes et on aura sûrement besoin de ton soutien d'ici quelques mois, Calipso leva un sourcil intriguée Voldi veux nous recruter Dray et moi, j'ai refusé l'offre et Dray a négocié un délai mais il reviendra sûrement à la charge.

-Refusé l'offre ? C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai un peu envoyé chier la mère de Dray, soupira Liz

-Un peu, rigola Sacha, d'après lui sa mère a eu du mal à s'en remettre tellement ton culot l'a choquée.

Liz grimaça mais ne répliqua pas, elle était juste franche, bon d'accord très franche.

-Je pense, commença lentement sa marraine que vous êtes suffisamment âgés et intelligents pour vous sortir de là sans mon aide. Je n'interviendrais que si la situation devient trop critique à mon goût. Après tout vous vous êtes jugés suffisamment adulte pour monter votre plan derrière mon dos (alors) assumez.

Calipso savait qu'elle était dure mais elle avait élevé sa filleule pour qu'elle puisse faire face à toutes sortes de situations et il y avait une guerre qui se préparait, il fallait qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls.

Puis décidant de mettre les pieds dans le plat, elle se tourna vers Sacha et demanda

-Tu vas avertir ton père de ton existence maintenant que tu reprends ta véritable identité ?

Immédiatement le visage d'Alexander se referma, ses yeux reflétaient un mélange de colère et de tristesse

-Non, cet homme ne m'a montré que haine et mépris depuis 5 ans parce qu'il haïssait mon supposé père. Il n'a pas pensé une seconde que cela pouvait être une couverture, je ne lui dirai rien de mon plein gré.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Sacha était buté, comme le maitre des potions, mais ça ni Liz ni sa marraine ne l'avoueraient à voix haute. Aucune des deux ne voulaient subir les foudres du jeune Snape.

-Bien et que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse acheter nos fournitures, répondit Sacha

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous accompagner et nous tenir la main ? Se moqua Liz

Cali secoua la tête et poussa un soupir de consternation « de vrais gamins vraiment »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sacha et Liz partaient par cheminette pour le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois sortis du Chaudron Baveur, ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts pour retirer de l'or et parler avec les Gobelins.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un comptoir où Liz demanda à parler au responsable de la maison des Black, ils furent conduits dans un bureau où trônait le blason familial de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black.

-Je m'appelle Galec, je suis le responsable des Black. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je suis Analyza Black, fille et héritière de Sirius Black. Je viens pour prendre le contrôle total des coffres de ma famille comme mon statut m'y autorise et je vous amène un nouveau client, conclut Liz avec un petit sourire arrogant.

-Nous avons en effet reçu les papiers stipulant que vous preniez la direction de la famille Black, déclara le Gobelin avant d'ajouter plus bas, bien qu'il soit inhabituel pour une femme d'avoir un tel rôle, et que puis je faire pour votre ami ?

Sacha prit la parole pour calmer le jeu avant que sa sœur de cœur ne décide de décapiter le gardien de l'or pour ses paroles pour le moins sexistes.

-Je vous conseille tout d'abord de mesurer vos paroles devant mon amie. C'est une femme certes mais croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas avoir à affronter sa colère. Ensuite je voudrais m'assurer que rien de ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira.

-Les Gobelins gardent pour eux les informations sur leurs clients monsieur sinon le ministère aurait constamment son nez dans nos affaires, déclara Galec.

Sacha hocha la tête. C'était logique après tout les Gobelins ne s'intéressaient qu'à l'or qu'ils pouvaient amasser.

-Je me nomme Alexander Eltsin anciennement appelé Harry Potter et je souhaite que la totalité des coffres des Potter soit versée dans le coffre à mon nom que j'ai dans votre banque depuis mes 12 ans.

-Je pourrais le faire mais il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Dumbledore est votre tuteur pour les affaires qui concernent le monde magique et que par conséquent il a accès a tous les coffres des Potter jusqu'à votre majorité, accès dont il ne s'est pas privé jusqu'à présent.

Sacha fulminait cet espèce de drogué au citron se servait dans ses coffres, il venait de trouver une partie du financement de l'Ordre du phénix.

-Soit transférez seulement la moitié de chaque coffre au nom des Potter, et je veux être averti de chaque retrait fait par Dumbledore, il tendit ensuite une bourse au Gobelin, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Harry Potter.

Après avoir rempli différents formulaires et salué un Gobelin plus que ravi les deux Serpentards dans l'âme repartirent finir leurs achats.

* * *

La veille du départ pour Poudlard Sacha trouva Liz accoudée à la balustrade du balcon de sa fenêtre les yeux dans le vague et une cigarette à la main.

-Tu sais que fumer tue ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je réfléchissais je sais que ce concept peut paraitre abstrait à quelqu'un qui a passé autant de temps chez les Griffy mais beaucoup d'êtres humains font ça quand ils ont du temps libre, ironisa la jeune Serpentard

-Et à quoi tu pensais si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Sacha sans relever les sarcasmes de son amie.

Analyza soupira avant de se tourner ver son ami avec dans les yeux une lassitude et une tristesse assez rare chez une adolescente de cette âge,

-Je pensais a ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, on joue à un jeu dangereux tu sais nous sommes trois contre le monde entier. Voldemort s'intéresse à Draco et à moi et bientôt il en sera de même pour toi, Dumbledore va être sur notre dos dès qu'il va voir que nous sommes amis tout les trois, Snape va nous surveiller aussi sans aucun doute sans compter les serpentards qui serons intrigués par notre trio et tous voudrons nous approcher ou nous contrôler quand ils comprendrons qu'ensemble nous somme forts voir dangereux. On risque d'affronter une merde inimaginable, conclut-elle dans un soupir légèrement défaitiste.

Sacha pâlit un peu, vue sous cet angle la situation s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu.

-On se doutait que ce ne serais pas simple. Toi et moi, on a eu à affronter des situations difficiles, la mort de nos parents, mes rencontres avec Voldemort, les attaques de tes grands-parents pour te manipuler. Avec Draco aussi on en a vu de toutes les couleurs il a fallu mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du petit prétentieux. Ajoute à ça toutes les conneries que les anges noirs ont faites lors de leurs différentes sorties estivales, ajouta Sacha en riant à ces souvenirs,

-Bref je pense qu'on s'en sortira, on l'a toujours fait et on continuera tant que l'on sera ensemble tous les trois.

C'était une illusion, un rêve d'adolescent ils le savaient tous les deux mais ils voulaient y croire, croire qu'ils auraient droit à une vie heureuse, droit à une chance d'être libre, libre de vivre comme ils le voulaient, vivre et non plus survivre.

-Tu as raison pour une fois, acquiesça Liz en jetant sa cigarette, ne prends quand même pas la grosse tête ajouta-t-elle en riant, viens rentrons, il est tard et il serait dommage que tu arrives à Poudlard avec une tête à faire peur.

Ils rentrèrent avec la même conviction que quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient ensembles, les anges noirs seraient toujours unis quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que la vie leur réserve.

* * *

alors verdict?

une petite review please?


End file.
